It Can't Be Right
by Liddo Mickey
Summary: Kagome, Tired Of Life Stuck In Her Family Shrine, Meets Bartender Inuyasha And Asks For A Job! Sounds Like A Good Idea, Only Bad Thing Is, His Older Brother Sesshomaru Is The Owner. He Hires Her & Finds Amusement In Teasing The Poor Girl. This Will Eventually Lead To Future Romance ;) First Story People, Go Easy.
1. Chapter 1

**It Can't Be Right**

_Chapter 1_

Men and women surrounded her as she sat at the bar, staring at her drink. She had no particular reason for being there; it was just to get out of the house. Her daily life style consisted of taking care of the family shrine. After her grandfather had passed away a couple months ago, she was left to keep the shrine in order. Her mother had moved in with a new boyfriend of hers, bringing her young brother Souta along with her.

She sighed and downed her drink, sliding it towards the bartender. He smiled and grabbed it, while looking towards her, "So what's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?"

Rolling her eyes she turned her back towards him, "A lady can't come to a bar by herself?" she shot back, looking at him from the corner of her eye. The man raised his hands in defense, "Uh no, I was just wondering… Miss…?"

She turned her head towards him and smiled slightly, "Name is Kagome… What's yours?" she looked up to catch his eye.

He blushed slightly and quickly recovered, "Pretty name… I am Inuyasha" he placed the glass in the wash bucket behind him and returned his attention to her. She nodded and faced him fully, getting a good look at him.

This Inuyasha guy was pretty handsome she had to admit. Her eyes traveled up to his exquisite golden orbs. They took her in for a brief second, making her shiver slightly. Then she noticed he had long white hair tied back in a high pony tail. Both a bartender and a total hotty… What a good combination.

Shaking her head, she then smiled, "So, how long have you worked here Inuyasha?" she asked resting her chin against her palm. He leaned against the wall, "About two years now… My brother owns this place, so he gave me this job".

Kagome nodded and looked around the place. It was greatly packed, meaning it wasn't a beat down club. Maybe this guy could get her a job here as well… That way she wouldn't have to stay cooped up in the shrine. Working at a club wouldn't be that bad, even trying for a waitress position would do.

She looked up to him and smiled, "Oh I see… Is your brother hiring?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged, "Um… I don't know… I can talk to him for you"

Her smiled widened as she leaned over the bar, pulling him in for tight hug. He grinned and patted her back, "Heh uh you're welcome… Hugging a stranger isn't such a safe thing you know"

Kagome giggled and let him go; "Well we know each other now, so it's fine!" she sat back on her stool. Inuyasha smiled and poured her another drink and returned to his work. She drank in one gulp and stood up, grabbing her purse and searching for some money.

"Nah, no need Kagome" Inuyasha raised a hand to stop her, making her frown, "But I got to leave you a tip at least…" she tried insisting.

He smiled and shook his head, "No need haha, it's fine" he looked at her and winked. She blushed slightly and nodded, "Well alright… Thanks Yasha!"

She took out a pen from her purse and wrote her number down, then waved to him and walked into the crowd of people, pushing and shoving. Somebody stepped on her foot, causing her to yelp. She growled and forced her way out of the drunken group. Her face collided into a hard chest.

Kagome glanced up to catch the sight of golden orbs. She smiled and straightened herself, "Hey Yasha! Thought you were over at the bar- "she glanced towards the bar, spotting Inuyasha cleaning a glass. She gulped and turned to face the man she mistook for Inuyasha. He looked down at her, eyes as cold as the ice.

She laughed nervously and looked up to him, "Uh sorry… I thought you were someone else…" He didn't reply, just looked down at her. She shifted from one foot to the other and then smiled, "Well gotta go!" she ran out the doors.

The man caught the scent of the woman who had mistaken him for the half breed brother of his. She smelt of orchid and coconut, a unique smell for humans. He continued his way towards the bar and sat on one of the stools, "Inuyasha…"

He groaned and faced his brother, "Yeah what do you want Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru glared at him, "Watch yourself little brother, and remember who you work for"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sniffed the air, then sniffed towards Sesshomaru. The oldest brother raised an elegant brow, "What are you doing?" Inuyasha growled, "Why do you smell like Kagome?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother then remembered the female who bumped into him and called him by Inuyasha. His eyes narrowed slightly, "The human bitch ran into me on her way out… And she called me by your name".

Inuyasha blushed and crossed his arms acoss his chest, "Yeah, she was in here by herself… She wants a job…" he let it out with a sort of strain. Sesshomaru rested his elbows on the surface of the bar and seemed to be thinking about it. A smirk appeared on his face, "Very well… She starts tomorrow night, let her know Inuyasha".

A smile plastered on Inuyasha's face as he nodded, "Thanks" was all he said then went back to work. Sesshomaru turned around on the stool, facing the crowd of people. Hiring this woman might be somewhat of an amusement. A small grin appeared on his features as he grabbed a drink, downing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**It Can't Be Right**

_Chapter 2 _

The phone started ringing, bringing her out of her slumber. She reached around for the annoying thing. Once it was in her grasp she clicked it on, "Huh, hello?" she asked half awake.

A smirk was heard on the other end, "Heh, well good morning sunshine" Kagome sat up and was wide awake now, "Uh, good morning Inuyasha… What's up?"

"I called to let you know that my bro agreed to you working at his club" a screech pierced through his sensitive ears, making him cringe, "Kagome!"

She smiled brightly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how grateful I am for this Inuyasha!"

He smirked, "No problem, but be here by eight tonight" Kagome nodded to herself, "Sure thing! Thanks again… Bye!" she hung the phone up and bounced off of her bed. Her excitement overwhelmed her as she gathered clothes for her shower. This was the happiest moment of her life, now that she has a job to support herself. The shrine was already paid and taken care of, but with a job she could spend on things of her own.

A smile plastered on her face, she entered her bathroom and closed the door. Today would be a bit busy, so she'll get straight to working around the shrine once she was out of the shower.

* * *

At the Taisho house, Sesshomaru sat on one of the living room couches reading a book. The club won't be open for another 4 hours, so he needed to kill time.

As he was reading the door bell rung and one of his maids rushed to answer it. His ears perked up to the voice of his brother, "I need to talk to Sesshomaru" the maid allowed him in, moving to the side. Sesshomaru placed the book on the small table near him and stood up with ease.

Inuyasha walked into the massive living room and stared at his brother, "Hey, I need to speak with you… About Kagome"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow; "About?" he sat back down on the couch and gestured for his younger brother to do the same. Inuyasha followed suit and sat across from him. He crossed his arms over his chest and focused on the older sibling, "Why did you accept to hiring the girl so quickly?"

Sesshomaru stared back at him and he grinned, "You asked me to hire her and so I accepted" Inuyasha wasn't satisfied with that reply and he pushed it on, "Yeah right asshole, what's the real reason?"

Sesshomaru growled low in warning then leaned back, "The human spikes an interest in me, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped in complete shock, "W-What!? Are you serious!? Sesshomaru, Lord of the damn Iceberg, has interest in a human!?" that retort caused Sesshomaru to growl even more, "Watch your tongue half breed… Yes the female has my interest, now leave it at that"

Scratching his head, Inuyasha sat back in the couch slightly confused but decided to leave it at that. A silence evaded the room so Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards the stair case, "Where you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you must know, I am going to enter Miss…" he looked back at his brother, "Kagome" Inuyasha growled out.

"I am going to enter Miss Kagome's records... Make sure she shows up Inuyasha, or she's fired" with that he then walked up the stairs, leaving Inuyasha alone.

The younger brother sat in silence when a maid appeared in front of him, "May I get you anything Master Inuyasha?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, I was just leaving" he stood up and headed towards the door, exiting. The maid looked around, feeling quite awkward and quickly left to tend to something else.

As Inuyasha made his way to his car, Kagome popped into his head. Since last night, he couldn't get her out of his head. He had to admit she wasn't bad looking; actually she did resemble a woman he was talking to at the moment, Kikyo.

Their features were so alike; you would have mistaken them for twins. Yet Kagome seemed to be full of life and excitement. Kikyo was a calm and caring person, someone he grew to like. No one would replace her, she remained in his heart.

Inuyasha sighed and got into his car, starting the engine. The club will be open in a couple more hours and he wanted to get home and shower. Tonight should be fun, at least he hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**It Can't Be Right**

_Chapter 3_

Kagome stared at the front doors of the club, waiting for Inuyasha to show up. She arrived there a few minutes early, expecting it to be open for preparation. But no, she was here leaning up against a brick wall opposite side of the doors. Patience in her was starting to wear thin.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. Her hand kept twitching to grab her cell phone and dial Inuyasha's number just as a Jet Black Limousine stopped in front of her. Her eyes scanned over the vehicle, then landed on the opening door. A man stepped out and looked her way, closing the door behind him.

Kagome's eyes widened as their eyes caught each other's. It was the guy she ran into and mistook for Inuyasha!

He walked up to her, his eyes empty of any type of emotion. She backed off slightly, allowing the man to unlock the front doors. Once they were opened he then walked in, leaving her in a stupor.

Shaking her head, she looked back to the street seeing a Cream Colored Malibu parking. Inuyasha stepped out of the car, and locked it. He turned to Kagome and smiled, "Well hey there, you're on time"

She crossed her arms, "Yeah, I am… Who is the Ice Lord that opened the doors?" she gestured to the front of the building. Inuyasha snorted, "Heh that's the owner… My brother Sesshomaru"

Kagome covered her mouth and a blush spread across her face. Embarrassment kicked in as Inuyasha held his gut in laughter. It wasn't like she knew who the guy was…

She glared at him and huffed, walking into the building. Inuyasha wiped the corner of his eyes and rushed in after her, "Oh Kagome, I was just messing… But yeah Ice Lord is the owner"

Her nose was pointed into the air as she walked over to the bar, taking a seat on a stool. Inuyasha hopped over the bar and landed behind it, grabbing an apron. She looked around the place, now that lights were on, giving her a better view. There was a huge dance floor in the center, made out of expensive wood probably. Along the walls were numerous speakers.

There was a stage in front where the DJ could set up his equipment. On the ceiling, many lights hung. Then there was of course the bar. Inuyasha clearly ran it, since he was the only one she seen there. Maybe there were more people working today.

The back door opened, revealing their boss Sesshomaru. He walked over to them with a paper in his hand. Once he was in front of Kagome, he then handed it to her alone with a pen, "Sign this…" he sort of ordered.

She glanced up to him then down at the paper in her hand. This was the contract, binding her to working here. With a shaky hand, she picked up the pen and signed her name on the marked line.

With the paper signed he then turned from her and walked back. Kagome let out a sigh and smiled, "Well, I guess I'm on board!"

Inuyasha smiled at her then tossed the apron to her, "Now that you're officially with us, let's get started"

He grabbed numerous glasses and lined them down the bar and turned on the flat screen that hung at the end of the bar. Kagome stood up from her seat and tied the apron around her slim waist. She then looked to the front doors, as a couple people came walking in. They looked to be quite wealthy.

Kagome smiled and walked over to them, "Good evening, may I get you a table?" the couple smiled at her and nodded, following her towards an empty table. Once they were seated she then took their order of drinks and skipped back to the bar.

More and more people started coming in, so tonight just might be a bit busy. Kagome hurried around the club, taking orders and cleaning up disgusting messes left by drunken idiots. She has thought there would be more people here working. Inuyasha mentioned that two more females were supposed to show up.

A brunette haired female came running in and through the crowd. She stopped in front of the bar, panting, "H-Hey Inuyasha, sorry I'm late!"

Inuyasha waved his hand and tossed her an apron, "Just get busy Sango" with that he turned back to his work of mixing the drinks. Sango sighed and tied the apron around her waist and picked up a writing pad. Kagome walked back to the bar with a tray in her hand, "Inuyasha, you guys have some crazy people come in here… I've had to deliver the same drink three times!"

He laughed a bit and placed a couple more Whiskey shots on the tray, "That comes with working at a club Kags" she rolled her eyes and looked towards the brunette.

"Hello! I'm Kagome!" she placed the tray on the bar and offered her hand. Sango smiled slightly and took her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sango"

Kagome smiled and picked up the tray again as the customers began to holler, "Heh sorry, be right back" she then rushed over to the table.

Sango's eyebrow rose, "So new girl huh Inuyasha?" she asked grabbing a wash rag. He nodded and grabbed a bottle of Gin, pouring it into a shot glass, "Yeah, she needed a job and Sesshomaru agreed…"

Sango nodded and then walked off to take a customer's order. Inuyasha sighed and rested his elbow against the bar, looking around into the crowd. The DJ should be there soon, and the party will really get going.

Kagome wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and smiled, "Yikes, so much to do in one night"

A pair of eyes caught her attention as she stared back. The golden stare brought her in as she slowly made her way over to them. Once she was in front of the person, her heart started to race a bit, "O-Oh Sesshomaru-"he growled, "Lord Sesshomaru is what you will refer me to girl…"

Kagome's mouth literally hit the floor as fumes started blowing out of her ears, "E-Excuse me!?" A hand slapped itself across her mouth, as warm breath tickled her ear, "Lower your tone while you are in my presence human…"

Her heart was beating uncontrollably as she felt his nose brush against her collar bone. Sesshomaru smirked then let her go, walking into the crowd of people. Kagome's face lit up bright red as she placed a hand over her chest. What in the world just happened? Did he really grab her like that? Oh boy this night was going to be quite a long one.


	4. Chapter 4

**It Can't Be Right**

_Chapter 4_

Kagome observed the crowed of dancing drunks. Many of them were either down the halls screwing each other or passed out amongst the floor.

She rested her elbow on the bar and sighed to herself, "So boring…" a chuckle was heard beside her as she jumped slightly, a blush appearing across her face.

"Damn it, don't do that!" she turned to the culprit with a glare that could stop a heartbeat. He smirked and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "Ha calm down… So how do you like it here so far?"

She shrugged and looked around, "It's alright I guess… Not as exciting as I thought it would be…" Her eyes landed on Sango who was on the verge of choking out a man. The poor fellow was just asking for a death wish once he placed his hand on her behind.

Kagome giggled and then turned back to Inuyasha, "I need a shot please" she asked. He looked at her and then poured her a glass of Grey Goose, handing it to her. She took it into her hand and downed it in one gulp.

Inuyasha smirked and filled her glass again, "Don't drink too much Kagome…" he slid the glass back to her. She took it and sipped on it this time, "Oh I'm a big girl"

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the club. It was damn near 4 A.M, and a whole lot of people were still here. They all needed to hurry and get out, as soon as possible.

Sango made her way towards the bar with the man who touched her, "Hey guys, this is Miroku…" she introduced him, blushing. Kagome looked at the two and rested her chin on her palm, "The guy who touched your booty?"

Sango blushed a bit more, "Well… We are sort of together…" the man who was known as Miroku snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, "Oh my dear Sango, how I care for you…" he dug his nose into her neck.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha who was getting annoyed, "Alright you two take that shit somewhere else" he growled low and stared at them. Sango nodded and grabbed Miroku's hand, leading him away from the bar.

A smirk graced Kagome's lips as she picked up her empty glass, staring at it, "Well, he seems like a nice guy… What do you think?" he snorted and grabbed a shot glass, filling it and sliding it down to a customer, "Straight up pervert if you ask me…"

Kagome giggled and stood up, removing the apron, "Hold this for me, I need to use the ladies room" he took it and nodded.

As she made her way towards the restrooms, she kept getting bumped by the dancing alcoholics. Her temper was slowly rising as she finally made it past the crowed and down the hall. She looked up at each door frame, until she came up to two doors.

They read female and male, and she entered into the female door. Once the door was closed, she then walked over to the mirrors and looked herself over. She was a pretty girl; there was no doubt about that. Her blue eyes are what caught a lot of unwanted attention.

Turning on the water, she then heard the door open and close. Thinking nothing of it, she then began to wash her hands until she felt an arm wrap itself around her stomach.

Panic took over as she tried kicking at the offender. A growl vibrated against her back, as the person nuzzled his nose into her neck, "Calm down girl…"

Her eyes widened, and her breath caught her in throat as his tongue ran down the shell of her ear. A shiver ran down her spine, causing a warm feeling to start forming down between her thighs.

Sesshomaru smirked and turned the stiff girl to him, looking into her petrified eyes. She bit her lip and stared back at him. Her body began trembling uncontrollably, as she felt his hand slide down her side.

"W-What are you doing…?" she asked. Instead of trying to scream or attack this man, she just stood there, as he felt on her.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he backed her up against the wall, hands shoved above her head. Her large eyes looked up to his golden slits. He wrapped his clawed hand around her two hands and ran the other down cheek.

A shiver ran through her, causing more heat. Sesshomaru smirked and pressed his self-closer to her. Kagome whimpered silently and turned her head to the side, trying not to look into his eyes.

Sesshomaru hooked a finger under her chin, making her look at him, "Do not be ashamed to look at me human…" he leaned down and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth then released her hands, making her drop to the floor.

As quick as he was there, the sooner he was gone. She frowned and brought her knees up to her chest and began to cry. What in the world just happened? Was he going to rape her? This was her boss, and he has touched her in many inappropriate ways…

Kagome wiped her tears away and stood up, grabbing on to the sink. Her legs were quite wobbly and she could still feel the warmth that pooled between her thighs. Shaking it off, she then fixed her shirt and exited the bathroom.

Maybe the guy is going through some issue, maybe he isn't all the way up stairs. Whatever it was, she planned on keeping her distance from him. Working here might have been a bad idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**It Can't Be Right**

_Chapter 5_

Kagome made her way back towards the bar. It was close to closing time and people were making their way out. To her relief, Inuyasha remained at the bar.

His eyes darted towards her instantly, "There you are, what took you so damn-", he sniffed around her and growled. Kagome looked up at him surprisingly, "W-What is the matter… Inuyasha…"

He shook his head and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bar, "It's nothing… The place is about to close up… Do you need a ride home?"

She shook her head, "No, I rode my bike here… It's just outside the building" Inuyasha frowned then nodded, "Alright, if you're sure…" He turned back to cleaning the glasses and putting the bottles away.

Kagome smiled and walked around the club, picking up empty glasses and plates. She looked around for Sango, guessing she must have left with that Miroku guy. Sighing to herself, she continued on cleaning up.

Once every table was cleaned and wiped down, Kagome walked back to the bar and sat down on a stool, "Being a waitress is a tough job… So much cleaning" she groaned.

Inuyasha smirked and hopped over the bar, "Yeah well, it's what you wanted" he smiled and gestured her towards the doors.

"Wait, I need to grab my stuff…" she got down off of the stool and ran to the back of the building and came to a stop. _Sesshomaru!_

He was standing in front of her, with the bag in his left hand, "I believe this is what you were about to retrieve…"

With shaky hands, she grabbed the bag and nodded, "T-Thank you sir…" she turned back to Inuyasha and walked back to him, "Alright, let's go…"

Inuyasha let her out first then turned to his brother, "Better not have anything going through that twisted brain of yours…" with that, he then shut the door.

A small grin graced Sesshomaru's face as he could still smell the scent of the pretty waitress. _You need not to worry little brother_…

He made sure all the lights were off and then exited, locking the door. He faced the street as the limousine pulled up. With one last look at the retreating female, he entered the car, shutting the door.

As Kagome rode home, her mind kept replaying the events that happened tonight. This was her first job, and she was getting violated be her boss!

He was attractive; she had to admit truthfully, with his long silvery hair and piercing golden eyes. What women wouldn't want to be touched by him? Except the way he came on to her, like a wild animal in heat…

A blush spread across her cheeks as she came up to her house. She hopped off the bike and carried it up the numerous steps until she came to the top. Once the bike was placed in the shed, she then walked to the door and opened it, closing it behind her.

Kagome threw her bag on the couch and plopped on the couch. This day wasn't all that good. Yeah she was working, but she was working for a hungry dog. She giggled as that came out, for no reason it caused a bit of humor.

She reached her arms up and gave them a good stretch, making her shoulders pop. With a satisfying stretch she then made her way up the stair case to her room, planning to take a shower. There was work tomorrow.

Once in her room, she then walked over to her dresser and looked at the clock. _Oh shit, its 5? _She was going to have to get used to coming home in the morning.

Kagome groaned and gathered some clothes. She would sleep most of this day then call her mom once she was awake.

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The light was flicked on, and she then turned the water on, and stripped out of her clothes. Testing the water for the temperature, she then stepped in and sighed as the warm water hit her bare skin.

As she was washing her body, Sesshomaru popped into her head. For some reason, she could not get the handsome man out of her mind. Why would someone who has violated her twice, come back up. Well whatever it was, she was going to take action and confront that prick.


	6. Chapter 6

**It Can't Be Right**

_Chapter 6_

The next night, Kagome arrived to the club early once again and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. She glanced at the doors, wishing they would open already. Her boss would probably be here before Inuyasha, which she was hoping. Tonight she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

While she was planning out this ordeal, a limo pulled up and Sesshomaru stepped out. He walked past her, completely ignoring her presence. She glared into his back as he unlocked the door, and walked in.

Kagome followed suit, making sure to keep a distance from him. She wasn't sure how she was going to confront him just that it had to be tonight.

She walked over to the bar and sat her bag on one the shelves. Kagome then grabbed her apron and tied it around her. Tonight was probably going to busy once again, but she just had to put up with it. The other night she made a great amount of tips, which was a plus for her.

"Kagome…" the deep voice caused her to jump, "Ah! Don't do that!" her eyes went straight up to the deep golden orbs of Sesshomaru, causing her to blush slightly.

His eyes narrowed, "Lower your tone human… Where is Inuyasha?" he said. Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him, "Aren't you two brothers? How would I know where he is?" she turned from him and carried on with what she was doing.

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her by the shoulder, turning the girl around to face him. A gasp escaped her lips, "Hey! Let me go!" she balled up her fist and tried swinging at him, only to fail for the tiny thing was caught by his other hand.

He sighed and forced her to sit down on one of the stools, making sure he had her full attention, "First, I would like to apologize for my behavior towards you…" he said. Kagome's brow furrowed as she looked into his eyes for a sign of honesty. To her surprise, he didn't seem to be bluffing.

"I didn't appreciate your treatment on me…" she frowned slightly and looked to the side, "Why did you come after me…?" her eyes focused on him.

He placed his hands inside of his pants pockets, "My reasons are my own… To be honest Kagome, you catch my attention" he said, staring at her.

A blush spread across Kagome's cheeks but she shook it off and glared at him, "So that gives you the right to force yourself on me?" she almost yelled.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly, "It did not give me the right… For that, I apologize" his ears perked to the sound of Inuyasha's annoying voice, "If you will excuse me…" with that he then turned on his heal and headed for his office.

Kagome sat there shocked and sighed, _so much for making a point…_ She looked towards the door as it opened, revealing Inuyasha along with a woman…

The woman was beyond beautiful, she had to admit. In the strangest way, they seemed to resemble each other, how weird. Kagome stood up and smiled at the two, "Hey Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha smiled a bit and grabbed Kikyo's hand, "Hey Kagome… This is my fiancé, Kikyo" he said, blushing. Kikyo smiled at Kagome and extended her hand, "It is nice to meet you Kagome…"

Her voice caused Kagome to jump slightly at the tone as if no emotion was there, "N-Nice to meet you as well… Inuyasha you didn't tell me you were engaged" she said, looking at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Y-Yeah, sorry about that Kagome… Hey I can't work today, so Koga is going to take over…" he growled, "Just watch out for this guy alright…"

Kagome frowned and nodded, "Alright sounds cool… Have a good night you two" she put on a smile and watched them leave, hand in hand. For some reason, she was feeling a bit hurt. Why hadn't he mentioned this woman before? Was he embarrassed about being engaged? Well, whatever it was he should have told her…

She sighed and then looked to the door as a few people came walking in. Making sure her apron was tightened, she then walked over to them, "Good evening, what can I get you guys?" she asked, smiling.

While taking their orders, a man came walking in and he was cute. Kagome glanced at him, completely ignoring the customers. This guy was tall and tanned, plus he had long gorgeous black hair pulled up.

He made his way behind the bar and set his belongings down on a shelf. Kagome quickly wrote down their orders and walked over to the bar. Once she was in front of the stools, she smiled and offered a hand, "Hello there, I'm Kagome… You must be Koga"?

Koga turned to her and smiled, "Yeah, that's me… You're a pretty thing, nice to meet you Kagome" he reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips. She blushed and placed her hand behind her, "W-Well, it'll seem you're taking over for Inuyasha tonight?"

He nodded and grabbed a bottle of Vodka and a couple glasses, "Yup, sure am… Here's you're drinks beautiful" he said, sliding them towards her. She smiled and placed them on a tray, "Thanks…"

Once the drinks were delivered, more and more people came in. Kagome sighed and looked around to see if Sango made it on time, yet she failed to show up. How hard is it to show up for work on time? Guess tonight was all up to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**It Can't Be Right**

_Chapter 7 _

The night seemed to go on forever as it was barely one on the morning. Kagome walked around, picking up glasses and plates. Sango has yet to show up, probably with that guy. At the bar, Koga was serving drinks to numerous females. She should've figured he was that type of guy…

Sighing to herself, she then dropped everything off in the wash bucket and untied her apron. Koga looked towards her and smirked, "Where you going sweetness?" he asked.

Kagome sneered and grabbed a glass and filled it with Cherry Vodka, "Getting a drink, I'm taking my break" she downed the substance and filled it again. Koga shrugged and went back to work.

After her forth shot was gone, Kagome then walked towards the hallway. Her steps were a bit wobbly as she came up to the last door in the building. Not knowing what was behind it; she opened the door and walked in, tripping.

A pair of strong arms caught her before she hit the floor, "What are you doing girl…?" came Sesshomaru's voice. Kagome peered up into the deep golden orbs and smiled shyly, "S-Sorry, I was just looking around the place…" she said.

His eyes softened a bit as he helped her back up, making sure her balance was alright, "You have been drinking?" he asked, eyes slightly narrowed. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "S-So what if I was? I'm a grown woman and c-can take care of myself…"

She swatted his hand away and stumbled around the office. Her eyes landed on the long desk and made her way over to it and sat down. She looked up to Sesshomaru who kept his eyes on her, not saying a word.

Kagome smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "Nice office Sessh…" she giggled, looking around. He growled and closed his door, "Lord Sesshomaru is what you will address me by" he said, walking towards her. The smell of alcohol was just consuming the entire room, making him annoyed.

"You reek of Vodka… Not another drink for you" he said in a serious tone. She laughed and crossed her legs, "Oh alright daddy, whatever you say"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose then he walked around the desk and sat at his chair. Kagome sighed and bit on her lip before asking, "Why do I catch your attention…?"

The question caught him off guard as he gazed up at her looking at him, eyes filled with curiosity. Sighing to himself, he then leaned back in his chair and stared at her, "When we bumped into each other, your scent attracted me… It is unique and delightful…" he ran a clawed hand through his silvery mane, "My inner beast grew to like you and that is the main reason for my actions…"

Kagome blushed at his explanation and giggled, "Oh your beast fell for me? How cute" she giggled and hopped off of the desk, looking at him, "Well "Lord Sesshomaru", I'll get back to w-work" she said.

He watched her as she began to open the door and leave, shutting it. Her scent still lingered in the air, along with the stench of alcohol. In his head, he was angered at himself.

Having interest in a human wench was foolish, he vowed to never fall to his father's level in mating a mortal. There were plenty of women throwing themselves to him, yet he always turned them down. In his eyes, no female was worthy of him. As for this human girl, she just might have changed things around.

He growled and glanced up to the wall clock; _almost time to close…_ he stood up and grabbed his things then left the office.

Once he was in the lounge, his eyes landed on Kagome who was sitting at the bar. She seemed to be asleep, for her head was laying on the surface. He walked over to her and shook her shoulder, "Kagome… Wake up this instant"

She mumbled and looked up to the annoyance that awakened her, "M-Man what do ya w-want…?" she slurred, glaring. His eyes narrowed slightly as he spotted numerous shot glasses.

"You are intoxicated, I am taking you home" he looked to Koga, "Handle things here and close the place up" he ordered. Koga nodded and went back to mixing drinks.

Sesshomaru reached over the bar and grabbed her bag, then forced her out of the stool. She almost growled at him, "W-What are you d-doing!? I-I'm not g-g-going… Anywhere with-with you…" she tried prying his hand off of her arm, only to fail.

His hold tightened, "Lower your tone Kagome, I am taking you home… Where is the contraption you arrived on at?" he asked, getting annoyed. She looked up at him and smirked, "Oh is Sesshy w-worried for my-my well… Being?" she slurred.

Ignoring her completely, he began dragging her across the crowed. She continued tugging and pulling away from him to no avail. Once they were out the door, he spotted her bike. The limo pulled up and he opened the door, tossing her in, "Grab the bicycle…" he said.

On the road, Kagome kept yelling at him. She would call him every curse word in the book, making an absolute fool of herself. Sesshomaru ignored her for as long as he could until he snapped, "Cease your blabbering girl! You have been drinking and in result act like a drunken twit" he growled, causing her to sit back in her seat.

She stared at him through glossy eyes and frowned, "I-I'm sorry S-Sesshy…" she lowered her head and sniffled, "I-I'm never l-like this…"

Sesshomaru caught the scent of tears and sighed, "Once you are home, everything will be fine…" he looked out of the window, "Where is the location of your house?" he asked.

Kagome wiped her eyes and looked up at him, "I-I don't want to-to be alone S-Sesshy…" she frowned and pouted her lip. He rolled his eyes at her behavior and spoke into a mic that was hanging from the roof, "Home Jaken…"

She lied down on the seat and placed her arms behind her head and stared at him. He glanced at her and noticed that her top was inching up, revealing her pale skin. A small growl escaped his lips as he tried his best to remain in control.

She grinned and sat up, "W-What is the matter S-Sesshy-sama?" she crawled over to him until she was to his knees, "Heh cat got y-your tongue?" she giggled and placed her hands on his knees.

His throat tightened at her touch as his beast went roaring. He stared into her eyes and groaned, "You will cease this behavior… For you will regret this outcome…"

She giggled once again and slid in between his thighs, "I-I'm sure I'll enjoy it milord" she pressed her chest up against him. A groan slipped past his lips as he ran a hand through her black locks, "Are you so sure about that human…?"

Kagome moaned slightly and played with his tie, tugging on it, "I-I'm pretty sure…"she glanced up at him. He leaned down and nuzzled into her neck, nipping at her sensitive skin.

She leaned her head to the side, "S-Sesshy-sama…" she giggled slightly. He bit down on the junction between her neck and collar bone and almost groaned. This is where a demon marked his mate, linking them together always.

As he wrapped his arm around her waist, he then heard what sounded to be like tiny snores. Sesshomaru stared at her sleeping face, snoozing away.

He sighed and lied her down on the seat, leaning back in his. He tried ignoring the painful bulge that desperately tried getting free. This girl had caused him to almost lose control, good thing she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru glanced at her sleeping form and frowned. He almost had his way with the human and it upset him. Here he was a well-known and powerful demon of Japan… Lowering himself to take a human female.

The limo stopped, meaning they had reached his place. He picked Kagome up bridal and exited the car. Once he was in the house, a maid came running over to him with a shocked appearance, "S-Should I get a room ready for her milord?" she asked.

He shook his head and made his way up stairs, leaving the maid. As he walked up the stairs, Kagome snuggled closer to his form. Sesshomaru looked down at her and almost smiled. For a human she was very attractive and high spirited. He wished for her trust, someday…

He entered his chambers and placed her on the bed, pulling the silken sheets over her. By morning, she'll be awake and sober and probably not to happy. Yet this is what he will be prepared for. Until then, he will enjoy the warmth this girl has to offer over night.


End file.
